Atrapadas
by Faxifa
Summary: Quedarse atrapadas nunca fue algo que cualquiera de ellas imaginó en su vida, mucho menos en un lugar tan común como la universidad. Cuando las paredes de los salones, laboratorios y oficinas se vuelven su protección y su celda al mismo tiempo, ellas deberán buscar la forma de salir de allí mientras descubren el misterio que ocasionó todo aquél desastre. Pasen y lean por fis 3
1. Capítulo Uno Primera Parte

**¡Hola! ¡Qué tal! Bueno, aquí con otro fanfic con una temática de misterio/supervivencia/acción. Todo lo que desees saber sobre esto y más estará al final del cap en una de mis largas explicaciones y otras cosas más xD**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece y blah blah.**

 **Ok, comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Hora: 4:20 pm.**

 **Salón: 03, bloque exterior de aulas.**

 **Ubicación: Campus universitario.**

Tiró todo a la primera mesa que vio, solo su presencia hizo que la persona que se había ubicado allí antes se fuese rápido. Jasper no habló, simplemente estaba enojada por un maldito día de pacotilla. Odiaba los días que tenía que estar de seis de la mañana hasta las casi siete de la noche viendo sus respectivas cátedras. Desgraciadamente esos días eran tres de los cinco días hábiles de la semana, quitando que a muchos profesores les daba la gana de hacer prácticas los sábados. Maldecía una y otra vez lo mismo, quería que todo se acabara para poder por fin regresar a casa, tomarse un café caliente o una cerveza bien fría, comer, estudiar un poco y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Se había sentado en su silla, su cabello lo recogió en una coleta alta y lo dejó sobre su espalda rozando sus glúteos, se preparaba mentalmente para la llegada de su profesor, iba a ver la clase que menos le gustaba en todo el maldito semestre. Solo una cosa le lograba calmar su mal genio y no era exactamente el sueño despierto de su cama tibia o su gran plato de pasta boloñesa, era algo mejor: Pronto serían las vacaciones de invierno. Solo una semana para vacaciones, las clases se verían pausadas y regresarían en enero para enfrentarse nuevamente al semestre, era lo único que le motivaba a no agarrar a golpes al primer maldito que le dijese hola.

Su profesor llegó. Empezó a hablar pero no sobre el tema, explicaba que antes de terminar el año tendrían el examen pues si no, el tiempo no le alcanzaría, algunos de los alumnos preguntaban y ella estaba cada vez más fastidiaba porque el aire acondicionado del salón se había dañado y el calor le hizo recoger nuevamente su larga melena en un moño firme en su cráneo, su cabello al ser disparejo, rebelde y desordenado dejaba caer los mechones más cortos a su cara, uno en particular estaba afanado en dejar sus puntas rozándole los gruesos labios.

Jasper estuvo a punto de dormirse, pues se había levantado muy temprano ese día y dormido muy tarde la noche anterior. Hubo un sonido estridente que la despertó, por un momento creyó que había sido un disparo pero luego supuso que sería un cohete. El profesor pensó igual.

—¿Ven? Jóvenes—Decía el profesor ofendido—, es por éste pésimo pensamiento de ustedes que el país está en decadencia, han armado un alboroto por no querer ver clases. Pónganse los pantalones de una vez, pues son adultos, no niños ¡Están en la universidad no en primaria!

Regañaba ofendido. Otra vez el sonido, Jasper tensó sus músculos, olía a pólvora. La explosión había ocurrido justo frente a la puerta por el lado de afuera, la luz que había entrado cegó a más de uno y asustó a todo el salón, incluso el profesor hincó, pero luego recuperó su compostura e iracundo caminó a la puerta para abrirla pero fuertes golpes se escucharon del lado de afuera.

—¡No abra! ¡Profesor no abra!—Gritó una chica—¡Un compañero me acaba de enviar! ¡Los han encerrado en biblioteca unos encapuchados!

Fue aquello lo que generó pánico, la puerta desde afuera intentó abrirse pero el profesor lo impidió, aunque la fuerza iba en aumento, cuando una hendija entre el borde de la puerta y el marco dejó pasar suficiente luz, Jasper contempló el cañón de una pistola. Inmediatamente se levantó tirando todo al suelo, corrió a la puerta y con toda su fuerza la cerró para luego golpearla con un puño en forma de amenaza.

Hubo silencio por incontables minutos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los abanicos del techo moverse y del aire acondicionado pidiendo perdón por su deteriorado estado. La tensión había cubierto el salón, ya no se escuchaba a nadie respirar pues todos aguantaban el aire en sus pulmones.

Una mano temblante dejó caer su bolígrafo que dio varias vueltas antes de chocar contra el suelo y generar un sonido que en condiciones normales hubiese sido imperceptible pero esa vez fue como un estridente grito que dejó quebrar los nervios de todos en el aula, pero seguían sin respirar.

Fue después de un minuto que el profesor abrió la puerta, se asomó, no había nadie, pero al entrar de nuevo tenía un papel en su mano derecha, lo desdoblaba con cuidado y luego leyó con su voz que intentaba ser firme, pues como la autoridad del salón tenía que mostrar control para mantener a los alumnos en paz.

—Tienen hasta las 4:30 para salir de allí e irse

La mirada de todos fue al reloj de pared, faltaban dos minutos para las cuatro treinta. Lo primero que se oyó no fueron gritos, fue el sonido de las mesas moviéndose, de las personas corriendo y la puerta abriéndose. Todos salían en estampida, empujando e intentando pasar cinco al mismo tiempo por el arco hacia afuera, si alguien se caía seguramente moriría a pisotones. El pánico había abarrotado el aula, se escuchaba más personas saliendo de otros salones y en un momento que nadie supo, el profesor ya no estaba.

Desgraciadamente Jasper no tuvo tanta suerte de escapar, su gran tamaño le falló para poder deslizarse hacia afuera. En ese momento maldijo todo pero rápidamente dio gracias de no haber dado tiempo de salir de allí, pues cuando estuvo a punto de poner un pie fuera, los disparos resonaron en sus oídos, ella fue hacia adentro nuevamente y cerró la puerta. Tapó sus oídos y apretó sus mandíbulas. Hubo pasos entonces desde afuera, ella estaba pegada a la puerta, bajó sus manos y apretó sus puños, sabía que si intentaron abrir desde afuera era que tenían llaves de los salones, pues desde la parte externa nadie a menos que tuviese llave podría abrir. Estuvo lista para saltar a golpes y matar a puñetazos a quien entrase, pero todo volvió a la calma muy rápido después que una voz dijo:

—Está vacío. Vayámonos pronto antes de que lleguen.

Esperó un poco. Si hubiesen sido unos antisociales cualquiera los habría matado a golpes, pero no lo parecían, tenían armas de fuego y parecían organizados, no serían esos típicos delincuentes de mal vestir, mal hablar y nombres feos que llegaban en un bus o en la calle mientras se estaba distraído.

Hubo calma por algunos minutos hasta que ella decidió que era tiempo de aventurarse y salir. No sabía si lo escuchado había sido un plan para que hacer confiar a los que seguían allí, así poder atraparlos, pero también sabía que no podía quedarse allí para siempre. Con cuidado y lentamente abrió la puerta haciendo la mayor cantidad de silencio que podía y salió arrastrándose hacia los arbustos que estaban después del pasillo. Se ocultó detrás de ellos y observó desde allí, no había absolutamente nadie, así que decidió avanzar a la salida.

Realmente se habían ido, ya no había más nadie allí que ella. Desde donde estaba podía llegar rápido hacia otra facultad y así a otra y a otra hasta llegar a la salida, sería lo más viable, puesto que su actual facultad era la más lejana a la ciudad, o lo que era lo mismo, la más profunda de la ciudad universitaria, un complejo donde se encontraban cada facultad de aquella universidad, separadas entre sí por un inmenso campus. En donde ella estudiaba a la salida del complejo había un largo, muy largo trecho y a esa hora con esas condiciones no habría transporte interno para salir.

Hubiese ido por el camino de las diferentes facultades pero encontró pronto una barricada ¿Cuando había sucedido eso? Supuso que en todo el caos. Podía derrumbar la barricada pero lo creyó peligroso, quizás más encapuchados estaban esperando atrás, así que no tuvo más opción que seguir el camino largo.

Mientras corría por el extenso pasillo que llevaría hacia el edificio central de su facultad, uno muy alto, con más pisos que cualquier otro edificio de su universidad (quitando el gran edificio lleno de oficinas donde se encontraba el rector), una idea llegó a su mente y comenzó a perturbarla: ¿Quién iba a llegar? ¿Por qué los encapuchados habían parecido irse antes de que estos 'otros' desconocidos llegaran?

Pensar eso le hacía nublarse, pero continuó su carrera por el camino largo. Cuando llegase al trecho donde iniciaba el camino hacia la salida de la ciudad universitaria debía apurarse lo más posible porque estaría expuesta, así que en ella no cabría pensamientos, solo acción. Pero una vez llegado a ese trecho escuchó disparos que provenían de ese camino y también desde el pasillo que conducía al bloque externo de aula, cercano a la barricada y al salón en el que ella había estado. Sean quienes fuesen los que venían, ya estaban allí y la tenían rodeada.

Jasper maldijo todo, debía ocultarse. Corrió al edificio, no habían vigilantes, no había nadie, las puertas estaban abiertas. Ella entró, cerró las pesadas rejas y se dirigió a las escaleras, iba a subir pero un llanto la detuvo y luego una voz que intentaba modularse y no quebrarse. Había alguien más atrapada allí. Bajó entonces siguiendo la voz, en condiciones naturales no le prestaría atención a un llanto, pero a decir verdad, en esa situación no quería estar sola.

Llegó al baño siguiendo la voz, los gemidos se hacían más fuertes.

 _—Bitácora 11752..._

—Tonta cosa, no se supone que debas reproducir.

El sonido de una grabación fue detenido al mismo tiempo que una voz nasal se quejaba. Jasper se acercó al cubículo en cuestión. La persona dentro silenció su voz pero su respiración era audible. La muchacha tomó la puerta del baño por arriba y con fuerza logró abrirla, hubo un gritillo agudo y ante sus ojos dorados, vio a una rubia de baja estatura, lentes grades y básicamente una nerd sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro, sostenía una grabadora en su mano y aunque se había secado su rostro, sus ojos seguían humedecidos por las lágrimas, la chiquilla de aspecto joven temblaba de miedo mientras apretaba su dispositivo de grabación.

—N... no te... tengo miedo... tonta—La rubia habló, pareció enseriarse pero al mismo tiempo temblaba más—, estás hablando con la increíble Peridot, así que te conviene irte antes que... que...

—¿También te quedaste atrapada?

El tiempo de hablar se había terminado, las pesadas rejas empezaban abrirse, lo sabía por el sonido que se producía. Había que ocultarse pero el baño sería un lugar quizás muy obvio, así que tomó a la chica por el brazo y la jaló bruscamente escuchándola insultar y quejarse, aunque prontamente hizo silencio, pues quienes habían de venir, ya estaban allí.

* * *

 **HOLIS! xD He regresado con una nueva historia ¡Y SÉ LO QUE DIRÁN! "Pero no has terminado Aliens y Corazón de Calabaza", pues Aliens actualizaré pronto porque por Deusx, AMO ESE FIC. Y Corazón de calabaza la declaro en hiatus por ahora para darle paso a este fic que me he decidido publicar después de mucha, mucha, muuuuuchaaa indecisión.**

 **Ok, bueno, haré mi explicación del fic, de por qué decidí mandar a hiatus a un fic solo por éste y de dónde salió y esas cosas que sé que a ustedes no les importa :D**

 **—Primeramente, el fic Corazón de Calabaza me ha parecido algo difícil pues no estoy acostumbrada a hacer algo puramente de romance, ustedes saben, esos culebrones mexicanos donde los protas a la mitad de la novela creen que son hermanos pero realmente no lo son porque el/la pobre realmente es hijo legítimo del tipo millonario y el prota millonario es adoptado, todo siendo un plan malévolo de la mala para casarse con el millonario (Ups, si algún mexicano me lee, es un chiste, en serio, no se ofendan). Así que mientras actualizo ideas de ese fic, me llega la inspiración y me recuerdo por qué lo comencé, estaré publicando este.**

 **—Segundo, este fic es el primero que hago de misterio, género que no suelo manejar o eso creo yo, además de tener subgéneros como supervivencia y acción. Será algo interesante de leer, según yo.**

 **—Este fic está inspirado en algo que me pasó realmente a finales de 2016 cuando estaba en una clase de la universidad, un miércoles recuerdo. OBVIAMENTE no fue tan fuerte como el fic, solamente fue un susto y yo nunca actuaría tan decidida como Jasper. Yo habría sido de los que corriera saliendo del salón en pánico (...soy bien cobarde...) xD AJAJAJA**

 **—Había estado indecisa por el fic desde hacía mucho, pues sé que a muchos no les agradará (coffscoffss porque no pongo ships, el nivel de comedia será bajo y porque siempre hago dramones con la vida de los personajes coffs coffs), al igual que pasó con otros dos fics que sinceramente adoro (coffs aliens y lo que realmente somos coffs), pero finalmente me decidí, pues sé que esta historia tiene gran potencial y sería una lástima desperdiciarla.**

 **—Si quieres leer romance, comedia, lapidot y escenas de acción a todo estilo de "la escuela de las gemas", donde un grupo no muy grande de estudiantes se cargaron a una organización maligna... ehm, no, no es lo que habrá y desde ya digo que si eso es lo que buscas puedes dejar de leer. Sé que como escritora no debería decirlo, pero es verdad, el fin de este fic no es que nuestras protagonistas derroten a un montón de armados, el fin y de lo que tratará es de descubrir qué está pasando, por qué está pasando, cómo está pasando y lo más importante, CÓMO SALIR DE LA CIUDAD UNIVERSITARIA después de quedar ATRAPADAS allí.**

 **—Sería un halago que dieran una oportunidad y doy gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. :') Nos vemos pronto.**

 **PD: La historia la había catalogado como misterio/supervivencia pero como no encuentro el segundo género en "genre", deberé colocar "suspense" mientras logre ubicar cualquier otro que le quede mejor, eso será más adelante.**

 **Fax :'***


	2. Capítulo uno Segunda parte

**Hora: 2:00 pm**

 **Lugar: Pasillo del segundo piso.**

 **Ubicación: Facultad.**

—Bitácora 11752, aquí Peridot revisando mis notas del último evaluativo práctico, realizado el día lunes. Me es gratificante saber que el profesor en cuestión ha sido eficiente en la corrección de los exámenes. Y como es de esperarse, mis notas no han bajado más del excelente perfecto en el cual siempre se han mantenido. ¡Ja! Pero qué más puedo esperar de mí—Hizo silencio al ver que alguien más se acercaba—, Peridot fuera.

Detuvo la grabación y se alejó de la cartelera. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras el viento que entraba por las largas ventanas movía ligeramente su corto cabello rubio. Revisó la hora en su reloj dándose cuenta que debía apretar el paso pues su próxima clase comenzaba en diez minutos. Bajó a planta baja apresurándose y fue por el pasillo hacia atrás encontrándose un salón a la derecha, entró allí y colocó su bolso en el pupitre más cercano a la pizarra, sacó su otra grabadora, pues tenía dos, una como diario personal y otra para grabar las clases de los profesores. En su mesa colocó su cuaderno, lápiz, borrador, sacapuntas, creyones, resaltadores y más, todo lo necesario para hacer sus perfectos apuntes con los cuales podría estudiar.

Sus compañeros empezaron a entrar, hacían mucho ruido entre conversaciones, risas e insultos, Peridot insatisfecha con aquél comportamiento solo hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos en la espera de que el educador entrara a dar su clase como normalmente hacía, pero ese día fue diferente, pues el reloj no se detuvo un segundo y moviéndose descontrolado marcó el paso de la primera de las tres horas de la cátedra, para ese momento la joven rubia era la única en el salón que todavía esperaba ver su clase.

Eran las tres y treinta cuando ella desistió, recogió todo y salió revisando su libreta de pendientes encontrándose que debía ir a la biblioteca para buscar alguna información importante. Se desvió y caminó ojeando sus apuntes hasta llegar a la puerta de su biblioteca, allí entró, buscó la llave de los casilleros y guardó sus cosas dejando con ella lo realmente importante, luego pasó a las mesas y a buscar un libro.

El tiempo de ahí se movió rápido mientras ella, pérdida entre las lecturas que tanto le gustaban, hacía anotaciones y estudiaba tranquilamente. A su alrededor habían grupos de estudiantes que repasaban y se iban yendo conforme pasaba el rato. Se sentía orgullosa de estudiar sola, pues así había sido desde el principio de su vida, creía muy firmemente que aquella soledad solo mostraba su autosuficiencia y con ello estaba feliz, los grupos de estudio no servían para más que para hacer ruido y distraerse y las amistades solo ocasionaban desvíos en los objetivos a realizar.

Cercano a las cuatro treinta, quizás faltaba algo para ello, se levantó, era hora de irse a casa. Devolvió los libros prestados, sacó sus cosas del casillero y cuando se dispuso a irse alguien entró haciendo mucho ruido. Miró ese acto con desagrado pero cuando se fijó en la palidez del chico que había entrado tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Estamos rodeados...—Balbuceó el joven con su voz temblante.

Pronto Peridot entendió lo que ello significaba. Disparos se escucharon haciendo eco en todo el edificio, el grito de más de uno no hizo otra cosa que empeorar la situación. Los bibliotecarios corrieron a la puerta y la cerraron con llave, apagando las luces y dirigiendo a todos hacia atrás para esconderse.

Contándose habían diez personas, los tres bibliotecarios, de los cuales una era una estudiante con una beca de trabajo, tres más eran un grupo de estudiantes que ya estaban por graduarse, dos estudiantes que iban a mitad de carrera y consolaban al que había llegado, pues parecían ser amigos y ella, rodeada de personas a las cuales no conocía bien pero había visto. Sus piernas le temblaban y miraba hacia los lados observando como todos se consolaban entre sí en el mal momento pero ella no tenía si quiera con quien hablar, pero no se retractaría de su soledad tan rápidamente pues sabía que saldría de eso sola sin problemas, era Peridot, la que siempre destacaba, académicamente hablando.

Hubo disparos frente a la biblioteca, todos se oprimieron en una esquina tapándose los oídos y luego se aterrorizaron al sentir golpes como si deseasen derrumbar la puerta, luego el silencio total y más o menos minutos después el sonido de estudiantes fuera. La bibliotecaria más valiente salió del escondite y volvió aproximadamente treinta segundos después con una nota en la mano.

—Debemos escapar ahora.

Con sus piernas temblando Peridot salió, apretaba el tirante de su bolso en una mano y se asomaba, fuera había estudiantes que corrían y se empujaban para salir. Ella fue adelantada por los grupos de estudiantes hasta que finalmente salió completa y caminó cercana a las escaleras que bajaban. Debía mezclarse con esa manada personas, así aumentarían las probabilidades de salir ilesa, lógica que hasta los ñu sabían, se llenó de su autoconfianza y cuando avanzó las escaleras volteó viendo bajar de los pisos de arriba a los alumnos que se encontraban en el laboratorio, todos corrían hacia ella.

Corrió con fuerza pero sus piernas nunca habían sido rápidas, no tardó en caerse y ser pisada. Como pudo arrastró su cuerpo hacia una orilla encontrándose con el baño desolado y allí logró levantarse, una de sus rodillas sangraban, sus dos manos habían sido pisadas y estaba segura que casi una costilla se le rompía. No tenía ni fuerzas ni aire, tampoco una compañía que le ayudara a seguir, solo estaba ella sola... y más nada. Se encerró en un cubículo y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro escuchando los disparos de afuera ¿Moriría? ¿Viviría? ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Alguna vez en una novela había leído cuando un personaje ve toda su vida romperse, todos sus planes caer y comenzaba a cuestionarse su vida. Peridot nunca logró reconocer esa sensación pues el éxito académico siempre le había abierto puertas. Nunca batalló por entrar en una universidad pues antes de graduarse de la escuela ya tenía ofertas en básicamente todas las universidades del país, pues ella era sinónimo de excelencia académica. Nunca luchó por una beca, nunca hubiese peleado por un trabajo. Tenía su vida planeada desde hacía mucho y se regocijaba en haber alcanzado sola tanto éxito, no había nadie más en su vida, solo ella... no tenía amigos que le distrajeran pero tampoco tenía a quien llamar en caso de emergencias, nadie le tomaría del brazo en ese momento y la motivaría para salir, nadie sabría que ella estaría ahí, seguramente si algo le pasaba la encontrarían cuando todo se calmara y solo la reconocerían los dirigentes académicos que en una situación así, no le asistirían.

Y mientras los disparos amenazaban con romper sus tímpanos, ella sentía que toda su vida se caía, tapaba sus oídos y de sus ojos las lágrimas se derramaban, su llanto comenzaba a descontrolarse pero la grandiosa Peridot no quería aceptar su situación. Pronto oyó el sonido que producía el portón ¿habían cerrado? Buscó detener su llanto pero era imposible, apretó su abdomen sintiendo su grabadora personal allí.

Escuchó que alguien entraba al baño, se tensó. El silencio absoluto hubo un segundo y ella desesperada buscaba calmar sus propios gemidos, el sudor bajaba por su rostro y sus lágrimas terminaban de bañar su cara. Apretó sus manos y accidentalmente oprimió el botón de reproducción de su grabadora.

 _—Bitácora 11752..._

Detuvo la grabadora de inmediato y secó sus lágrimas mientras reclamaba para sí misma.

—Tonta cosa, no se supone que debas reproducir.

Dijo en voz alta y pronto tapó sus labios. Terminaba de delatarse sola. Quien hubiese entrado al baño ya estaba frente a su cubículo, aguantó la respiración, ya no haría más sonido. Una mano se posó arriba de la puerta pero Peridot tuvo esperanza que al estar cerrada por dentro no podría abrirla, por lo menos no fácilmente, dándole tiempo a escapar. No pudo estar más equivocada, la fuerza con la que la puerta fue halada rompió el pasador de inmediato y se abrió. Palideció al ver aquellos ojos dorados, cabello largo y desordenado en una gran y hermosa melena y labios gruesos. Una mirada afilada, una mujer alta y musculosa, intimidante y fuerte. Pero la rubia no se dejaría hacer lo que fuese tan fácilmente, su orgullo no le permitiría, así que con falsa confianza y cierta torpeza, habló.

—N... no te... tengo miedo... tonta, estás hablando con la increíble Peridot, así que te conviene irte antes que... que...

Pero su voz dejó de salir cuando vio a aquella corpulenta mujer fruncir el entrecejo, los ojos dorados parecieron brillarle. La rubia estaba congelada de miedo.

— ¿También te quedaste atrapada?

Fue una sorpresa aquella pregunta, pero no hubo tiempo de responder, el portón se abría. La desconocida le sujetó rápido y corrió con ella hacia afuera huyendo hacia atrás para poder ocultarse en un mejor sitio. En un principio la insultó por el maltrato al ser halada pero luego hizo silencio, corrieron, o por lo menos la mujer corrió, ella iba atrás semi alzada semi arrastrada.

Fue cuando una puerta se abrió repentina y alguien salió. Chocaron irremediablemente, el extraño cayó al suelo en un gritillo agudo. La rubia no cayó porque quien la llevaba no lo hizo. Pudo ver entonces a una muchacha en el piso, tenía un bolso negro y los ojos apretados, que al abrirlos daba un hermoso color azul.

Era cercano a las cuatro y cuarenta de la tarde. Habían encontrado a alguien más, mientras más personas, mejor, más probabilidades de éxito. Además que no quería estar sola en ese momento pero el sonido de un disparo le hizo cuestionarse el precio de lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaa! Pues ¿Cómo les ha ido? Este cap ya tenía unos días listos, solo esperaba el momento justo para su publicación. Espero que les guste este cap, fue un tantito corto, lo sé.**

 **Desde otra perspectiva vamos conociendo a otro personaje. Sinceramente quien ya me conozca sabrá que amo a este trío de gemas, simplemente juntas son geniales y aunque aquí no me centraré tanto en payasadas, cosas de amistad y blah blah blah me esforzaré para hacer llegar la relación que deseo que llegue :D**

 **Así mismo entonces, una pregunta importante.**

 **¿Qué tipo de relación se forja al estar atrapado en cualquier situación/lugar con otra persona? ¿Compañerismo? ¿Amistad? Quien desee responderlo será bienvenido**


	3. Capítulo dos

**Hora: 4:40 pm.**

 **Lugar: Pasillo de la facultad, planta baja.**

 **Ubicación: Edificio principal de la facultad.**

Los ojos azules mostraban alarma y la chica de cuerpo delgado comenzó a recoger su bolso y un dispositivo USB qué había caído de su bolsillo, apenas se intentaba levantar cuando el sonido de un disparo que se escuchó haciendo eco en toda la facultad. Jasper se sobresaltó, apretó más a la desconocida que había encontrado en el baño y luego levantó a la chica nueva para entonces correr a las escaleras. Subir era la única opción que tenían para esconderse.

Siempre había sido muy atlética, incluso ahora que estaba en la universidad sacaba tiempo para entrenar, no le era tan difícil correr en los altos y molestos escalones hechos solo para el sufrimiento de quien fuese a subir, pero pronto encontró que las dos chicas con las que estaba no tenían su mismo ritmo, así que las alzó y subió hasta el cuarto piso donde se detuvo y las bajó para poder descansar.

—¡Estoy seguro que escuché algo!

Se oía desde abajo una voz masculina. Jasper entonces caminó hacia el borde del pasillo y se asomó ligeramente, habían armados en el primer piso y también un estudiante que se escondía en un cruce, ese chico estaba en el suelo, apretaba su bolso y parecía herido, puesto que desde la distancia de donde lo veía Jasper se notaba que su pierna estaba increíblemente inflamada.

—¿Habrá todavía estudiantes?

—Seguramente los hay.

Esas voces eran rudas. Aquellos armados avanzaban cada vez más y más cerca del herido, quien temblaba. Le pasaron por un lado sin notarlo en un primer momento y Jasper creyó conveniente en bajar a buscarlo, pero antes de que diese dos pasos la chica de ojos azules le tomó del brazo y la apretó contra la baranda para que continuara viendo. Los armados se habían regresado, ahora rodeaban al estudiante.

—Yo... prometo no decir nada, diré que me caí en una cañada—Chilló el chico—, déjenme libre, por favor—Pedía cuando el cañón de una pistola lo apuntó, la voz del muchacho se rompió—, se los ruego, no diré nada, no hablaré, crearé una coartada para esto, haré lo que quieran, lo que me pidan lo haré, pero por favor, se los ruego, se los ruego, se los ruego...

Su voz fue callada rápido con el estruendo del disparo, Jasper apretó los ojos y de inmediato se alejó de la baranda, las piernas le temblaban. La voz quebrada del muchacho suplicando seguía en su mente mientras el fuerte sonido del arma hacía eco en la facultad. Dentro de ella fuertes emociones invadieron, emociones que nunca creyó sentirlas de esa manera, el miedo, la ira, la tristeza, todo tomaba un matiz nuevo.

Volteó y encontró a la rubia temblando, caída en el suelo cerca de la baranda y con los ojos humedecidos, obviamente la chiquilla había entrado en pánico. Jasper hizo un sonido suave, no quería cargar con una molestia pero prefería la chiquilla a estar sola. Fue con ella y la alzó, la joven de ojos azules hizo una seña para subir al último piso, parecía quizás un poco más controlada que la rubia.

Subir no era tan mala idea. Estar más lejos de los armados hasta que todo se calmara. Jasper la siguió con la rubia cargada en un costado, intentaba hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible para evitar ser detectada, aunque tanto silencio le hacía notar que los armados subían más despacio, se dirigían hacia arriba. Eso le ponía más nerviosa.

El último piso era donde se encontraba la oficina del decano, pero no se dirigirían allí sino a otra puerta, la oficina de otro profesor, pero éste no era importante y era eso lo que buscaban. En aquél último piso había un gran tragaluz que llenaba toda la facultad con la abundante luz natural del exterior, pero para ese momento ya estaba nublado y una gran sombra daba oscuridad al último piso.

Jasper detectó un nuevo problema ¿Cómo entrarían? Aunque su pregunta fue resuelta pronto, pues la chica de ojos azules sacó un gran manojo de llaves de su bolso y abrió silenciosa la puerta de la oficina. Allí entraron mientras a sabiendas que pronto llegarían los armados a revisar. La puerta fue trancada y la rubia fue bajada al suelo.

—Debemos escondernos—Musitó la chica—, y rápido antes que comiencen a abrir las puertas.

Buscar escondite para la rubia fue fácil, por su tamaño pequeño ella se escondió en un gabinete colgado de la pared, solo tuvo que mover algunos libros. Para la chica de ojos azules también fue relativamente fácil, jaló una de las puertas que de otro gabinete del suelo, entró allí y colocó algunos objetos para ocultarse detrás, pero Jasper, con sus dos metros de altura, sus músculos muy desarrollados y sus casi cien kilogramos de peso no tuvo la suerte de las otras dos, cosa que le generó apuro y mucha, mucha ansiedad, pues aunque podía destrozarle la cara a una banda de criminales sin sudar, cuando los armados tenían entrenamiento avanzado, cascos y armas de fuego ella no tendría mucha oportunidad.

Dio vueltas mientras los pasos de los armados se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Cada paso, uno tras otro se volvía más fuerte al mismo tiempo que las voces masculinas hablaban en códigos. Repentinamente hubo silencio y ella corrió al escritorio, se contorsionó buscando entrar debajo de éste. El escritorio era metálico y completamente cerrado hacia abajo, así que cualquier cosa oculta allí no se vería a menos que se buscara detrás, por donde se encontraba la silla del profesor. Haló la silla a su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban ardiéndole por la posición, sus piernas se encontraban flexionadas, sus pies daban con la parte inferior de la mesa del escritorio, sus glúteos contra el suelo y la pared metálica interna, su espalda estaba flexionada entre el suelo y la otra pared metálica, uno de sus brazos daba contra el otro borde y el antebrazo perdía su circulación debajo de su cuerpo, mientras que el brazo que daba hacia el lado libre se agarraba de una pierna para no verse, se lastimaba la piel con sus propios dedos que la apretaban al sentir la dificultad para respirar debido a la posición, se estaba ahogando. Su cabello daba con su cara, un mechón estaba en sus labios estorbándole.

La puerta fue abierta, los pasos se escucharon dentro y Jasper dejó de respirar en ese momento, mordía su cabello por la tensión mientras que oía como ellos abrían algunos gabinetes. Cerró los ojos imaginándose que encontraban a la chica rubia, a la de ojos azules y luego a ella, en su mente vio cómo eran sacadas y apuntadas con las armas para luego ser disparadas, una visión de terror que deseaba que no se hiciera realidad.

Algos se dejó caer bruscamente sobre el escritorio, cual tembló y la golpeó y apretujó más de lo que ya estaba. Jasper se estremeció dolida, aturdida por el sonido y por el poco oxígeno que le llegaba su cuerpo ya entumecido. Ella deseó rendirse para ser asesinada.

—No hay nadie, ya vayámonos.

La voz desidiosa de uno de ellos. Los pasos se alejaron hasta que la puerta cortó ese sonido al cerrarse. Ellos se habían ido pero Jasper no se movería hasta estar segura, así que se mantuvo inerte con su cuerpo ardiéndole mientras los minutos pasaban.

—Podemos salir.

Era la voz de la muchacha de ojos azules. Jasper entonces se dejó caer fuera del escritorio, la silla se movió y ella sintió el calambre por el entumecimiento. Respiró profundo, podía respirar. Pasó dos segundos hasta que se levantó nuevamente.

La rubia estaba en el suelo ya, tan pálida como un fantasma y con sus ojos verdes ligeramente vidriosos.

—Sé que sonará tonto—Dijo Jasper—, sobre todo con todas las cosas que pueden decirse o no en este momento pero creo que es necesario presentarnos. Soy Jasper.

—Mi nombre es Lapislázuli—Dijo la chica de ojos azules.

—...Ahm, yo soy Peridot—La rubia habló, recomponiéndose, la muchacha tomó bastante aire y continuó—, bueno, ahm, creo que acabadas las presentaciones vienen un tema serio ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Y aquello fue una excelente pregunta, pues la incógnita de cómo proceder se hizo en toda la oficina ¿Ocultarse? ¿Escapar? ¿Qué posibilidades? ¿Qué ventajas y qué desventajas? Hubo silencio nuevamente mientras ellas se miraban las caras.

Eran exactamente las cuatro y cincuenta y dos minutos pero aunque no había pasado tanto desde el inicio del desastre, Jasper sentía que todo se volvería eterno.

* * *

 **Holis... ¡Holis! Pues ya estando aquí con ustedes nuevamente trayéndole un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y sí, vamos lento pero a marcha de vencedores. Igualmente no planeo que el fic sea muy largo (ciento veinte capítulos después...). Bueno, espero que se la pasen bonito y nos vemos próximamente.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
